Mario
Mario is the main character of the Super Mario Bros. franchise and one of the most iconic characters in video game history. He appeared in the 13th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mario VS Sonic, where he fought against his longtime rival, Sonic the Hedgehog from the eponymous video game series. History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time One Minute Melee Mario appeared in Season 5 of ''One Minute Melee'', against his Death Battle opponent Sonic the Hedgehog. Only this time, he won. Prior to that, Mario made cameos in Bowser VS Mecha Sonic (this one was the Super Mario Bros. Z version) and Goomba VS Waddle Dee. DBX Mario appears as a combatant in an episode of DBX, where he fights against his younger brother, Luigi and ends up drawing due to Bowser's interference. Gallery Fire_Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Frog Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Cape Mario metal_mario_1_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bton.png|Metal Mario Nsmb2_starman_mario.png|Invincible Mario Mario with his Hammer.png|Mario with his trusty Hammer MegaMarioNSMB.png|Mega Mario MarioSprite.gif|Sprite used in Mario VS Sonic Mario Sprite used in DBX.png|Sprite used in DBX and One Minute Melee Trivia *Mario is the fourth Mario character on Death Battle. The first three are Goomba, Koopa Troopa, and Yoshi while the last four are Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Bowser. *Mario is the first Mario character with a Sonic opponent. The second is Luigi facing against Tails and the third being Donkey Kong fighting Knuckles. * In this battle, Mario is the only one with the original clips by Charles Martinet from previous games while Sonic is voiced by Mykle Hunter instead of the original actor/s (Ryan Drummond/Jason Griffith/Roger Craig Smith) * Mario is the thirteenth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era. In his case being 1981 due to making his first appearance on Donkey Kong when it came out for the arcades. * Mario among with Luigi, Princess Peach & Bowser are also the tenth, eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth Death Battle Combatants to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself on a single episode. * Mario is the first Mario character to lose a Death Battle without stalemating and not to another Mario character. * Mario, along with his brother Luigi, are the first combatants to not die in DBX. ** He and his brother are also the 3rd and 4th combatant to lose in both DEATH BATTLE and DBX, the first 2 were Raphael and Bomberman, followed by Ken Masters, Kratos, Tifa Lockhart and Pikachu. * Mario is the fourth character to have a win, loss, and a tie. The first three to achieve this were Ryu, Deadpool and Lucario, and the next two are Sephiroth and Vergil. * Mario is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Hercule Satan, Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** He is the fourth Death Battle loser to win their One Minute Melee, after Deathstroke, Green Arrow, and Portgas D. Ace, with the next one being Vergil. References * Mario on Wikipedia. * Mario on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Clothing Empowerment Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Light Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Doctors Category:Metal Users Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:DBX Draw